


Now What's wrong?

by kickingstitches



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickingstitches/pseuds/kickingstitches
Kudos: 14





	Now What's wrong?

It had been raining for ten days straight in the Devildom, and everyone was beginning to feel it. Grumpiness and arguments were rife in the House of Lamentation. Wisely, Lord Diavolo had chosen to stay away from it all and M/c was beginning to think he’d made the right choice.   
That morning, the deluge was particularly bad and as M/c got herself ready, she felt a pang in her head. Then abdomen, then head again. I'm probably getting a cold, there's no wonder with this weather.It’s probably best not to worry the boys. There’s enough drama in this house at the moment.

Mammon and Asmodeus were already seated at the breakfast table as she wandered in, yawning slightly.   
“Morning, M/c! the great Mammon has saved you some ham. Best get it before a certain younger brother decides it’s his.”   
“Urgh! Mammon, what makes you think I want that?!” Asmo was visibly disgusted by the pile of cold meat on offer. “It’s all about the finest rosehip tea for breakfast this morning. Its great for the skin and… well, all those other things too!” he sipped his delicate glass teacup, complete with his pinky finger sticking out. He couldn’t hide that sensual smile that made M/c smile also.  
“I did not need to know about your perverted habits this early in a morning!” Levi emerged from the kitchen, looking unimpressed. It had obviously been his turn to make breakfast this morning.   
M/c gingerly reached for the milk jug, and she noticed her hands were shaking terribly. In fact, her whole arm seemed to be quivering of its own accord. She couldn’t be cold, there was always a fire in the dining room at her back. The boys had insisted on it as soon as the rains began. “After all,you're not as strong as us demons,” Quite the opposite actually, she felt lovely and warm. Maybe a little too warm.  
At this point, Lucifer strode in, looking rather tired.   
“Good morning, Lucifer. Did you get much sleep? Or, is that a stupid question?” M/c was genuinely concerned. She’d seen Lucifer tired before, especially after student council meetings, but here he looked exhausted.   
“No, I slept fine.” And that was the end of that.  
M/c decided it best not to push the matter any further. Instead she stared meaninglessly into her cereal bowl, watching the flakes floating around. It was odd though, she hadn’t opted for cereal this morning.   
It hadn’t gone unnoticed. Despite Beel scoffing most of the breakfast again this morning, he had spotted M/c’s eyes glazing over.  
“M/c, you alright? You’re looking a bit pale. You need more green stuff. Eat this.” He thrust a large plate of leafy vegetables in front of her. M/c however, had seen the plate of green stuff, but couldn’t register what it was.   
“I’m just tired. Someone was either singing or talking really loudly on the other side of my room last night so I couldn't drop off.”  
Everyone stared at Asmodeus and Mammon.   
“Whaa? Stop looking at me! I was far too busy with my night creams to be fussing. Can you tell?” he pouted spectacularly, as if deciding his best angle.  
“And I, being the genius that I am, I was busy at the races last night.”  
Lucifer looked up from his morning edition of the Daily Devildom. “If you’re feeling tired, perhaps you should return to your room. I will allow you this day to recuperate, and, no, Mammon, that excuse won’t wash with you, so don’t even try it.”   
Mammon’s jaw closed. It was as if Lucifer already knew he would try something like that.   
“Thanks Lucifer, I might just take a small nap.” M/c was getting more and more tired by the second.  
“Erm, M/c, I’m Belphie.” Nobody had noticed him come in.  
M/c stood up from the table, and turned to her room. Her head swam like an aquarium, and her abdomen seemed to come out in sympathy.   
“Urrghh, I feel…” M/c crumpled in front of the fireplace.   
The boys all shot to their feet. Satan got to her first, and gently propped her up. Her face was an unusual shade of rose pink, her mouth agape. He placed his hand gently on her forehead.  
“She’s burning up. But she’s alive, I think.”   
Lucifer knelt down beside them both and felt her forehead also. Internally, he was terrified. This had never happened before. He rose gently and took off his coat.   
“Beel. You’re the fastest runner. Go and fetch Diavolo.”   
Beel didn’t need to be told twice, and set off as fast as he could. He didn’t seem to care he wasn’t wearing any shoes.   
Gently tucking his coat around M/c, he lifted her off Satan, and began to make his way towards her room.   
Levi stared at his remaining brothers. “Did that just happen? Lucifer carrying her off like in that anime with all the super wizard princesses!” Everyone ignored him, as per usual.  
“I’m not having Lucifer do that to M/c. I should be doing that instead! She promised me that if she was gonna do something like this again, she would die instead!”  
Everyone glared at Mammon. “That’s an oddly specific thing to promise.” Belphie yawned. “Guess I best go see if they need anything.”  
“Absolutely not! We’ll all go see if things are legit. I dare say,Lucifer is going to use this to his advantage,” Satan was indignant. “He’ll make us leave them alone. I can see it now.”   
Asmo was almost crying. “ Oh no they don’t! M/c is mine to love and protect!”  
As if in some sort of relay race, they all sprinted out of the dining room, towards M/c’s room.  
Meanwhile, Lucifer had reached M/c’s room and was just covering her over with blankets, when the younger brothers stampeded in, causing M/c to stir in her sleep. Lucifer was less than pleased and his face darkened, ready to hear the same excuses.   
His voice low, but not without spite, he hissed at his brothers. “All of you, out. Now.”  
“But, is M/c okay?”   
Internally, Lucifer wanted to tell them the truth. But, being the oldest, he decided it best to give them a sweet lie, just to satiate them. He was used to being responsible for things like this, but even this had thrown him for a loop. He didn’t know what to do.

“M/c is very tired. She woke up a minute or two before you lot came blundering in, but has since fallen back asleep. I suggest, she is kept asleep, or things will happen. Involving white hot branding irons, and buckets full of maggots. Don’t say you were not warned.”   
Everyone gulped at the thought. Lucifer wasn’t the type to make petty threats. In fact, it had been known that he tended to under- threaten his victims. In other words, the boys knew better to defy him. However, that didn’t stop Mammon.  
“All of you, go back to breakfast.” Lucifer stared at each of his brothers in turn.  
“But, I want to stay with M/c…” Mammon echoed each of the brothers thoughts.  
“MAMMON! IF YOU DON’T GET OUT OF HERE VERY QUICKLY, I WILL HANG YOU FROM YOUR EARLOBES WITH RAZOR WIRE!” Lucifer hadn’t meant to shout, but M/c was obviously too deep in sleep to even notice.   
Mammon visibly grumbled as they all sidled out of M/c’s room as Asmo began gently sobbing. “She’s…gonna…” He couldn’t say the final word,but they all knew which word it was.   
“I refuse to believe it!” Mammon had gone from upset to defiant. Without a word, he had sprinted out of the corridor completely.   
“Asmo. Come here,” Lucifer gestured to his younger brother. “I need your help with something.”   
Lucifer quickly gave a whistle, and in a matter of moments, a giant hell hound came bounding down the corridor, causing everything to bounce as his huge paws hit the floor. Cerberus skidded to a halt just before his master, tail thumping excitedly.   
“Now,Cerberus. I want you to stop anyone coming through this door, unless I say its okay. Do you understand?”   
The hell hound’s three heads focussed on Lucifer, as he re-entered M/c’s room, with a still sobbing Asmo. The sounds of growling could be heard through the door, as Cerberus caused the remaining brothers to scatter.  
They quietly approached M/c who had turned in her sleep, still shivering slightly.   
“Asmo, can you help me with M/c’s hair? I know you’re familiar with this style and those clips seem to be poking her.”  
Asmo sniffed “Oh, Lucifer!I could kiss you for this!”  
“I’d rather you didn’t.”  
Asmo gently began unclipping and pulling grips from every strand. Lucifer was both surprised at the amount of clips M/c used for her hair, and impressed how Asmo could find each one without waking her up. He’d definitely pull her hair if he tried.  
“Oh my sweet M/c… I hope you feel better soon.” Asmo moved in for an innocent kiss, but Lucifer’s hand got in the way.   
“That’s enough.”  
“Aww,Lucifer, you rotten spoilsport!” 

At the same time, Levi had an idea. Whilst still grumpy at Cerberus and Lucifer, he had gone back to the kitchen with a plan to try and bribe the dog. However, once there, he had remembered something they always did in his manga when people were sick. He proceeded to fill up the biggest bowl he could find, before adding ice, and finally the cleanest, softest cloth. Double checking it for any impurities, he was pretty satisfied. He hurried out of the kitchen, but in his haste, he didn’t clock his older brother staring into the fire. Levi hadn't forgotten about the steps in the kitchen, in fact that was not high on his priorities list right now. It was odd that he had let go of the rim of the bowl though… He never planned for Mammon to be in the ice bucket’s flight path, nor had he planned for Mammon’s reaction.   
Satan had always believed education was the answer to any problem. Scanning through his human anatomy textbooks, he had come up with several theories. None of them were 100% though,and he sighed as he pulled out yet another volume. This one, entitled “A Million Magic Uses For Medicinal Mushrooms ” had some interesting diagrams of both human and demon anatomy, but nothing that would help M/c. He refused to give up, however, and began to summon his most ancient textbooks on medicine from the very top of his bookshelves. These were obviously very fragile as he caught each one in turn. Satan was adept at scan reading, a technique which had come in handy at exam season, but even he was beginning to lose hope. The books had instructions for a cure all, but it required two magic users. He knew full well his brothers wouldn’t try this spell, for fear of hurting M/c further, but the side effects didn’t look too bad. He reached for his D.D.D and dialled Solomon.

Belphie wasn’t the type to get involved in drama. Unless, of course, he was the one causing it, and especially where Lucifer was concerned. In this case, however he felt a mix of both fear and excitement, which he put down to the adrenaline currently coursing through his veins. He never expected M/c to faint like that, nor did he ever expect Asmo to react the way he did. It was lucky for him though, that despite everything he had done in his past, neither Lucifer nor Diavolo could’ve pinned this one on him.   
Just has Cerberus had growled to keep them all away, Belphie had taken himself off to his spot in the attic. It had oddly become his favourite place in the entire house, despite being locked up here all that time ago. It was quiet and calming, just the sorta place a demon could get a few sneaky hours of sleep without disturbance. But Belphie wasn’t sleepy.   
He picked up his favourite blanket, an angora wool fleece mix that Satan had commissioned for his birthday a few years back. He brushed it gently against his cheek, remembering all those memories he and M/c had whilst snuggled up in this fleece. Especially hiding from that irritating Mammon.  
Not wanting to get too carried away, he promptly and smartly folded the blanket, before folding two more, then a heated blanket he hadn’t used much. His signature cow print pillow was added to the pile although Belphie unclipped the tail, just in case.   
Before leaving his napping area, he scanned the room once again,just in case. But nothing passed his requirements, and he left the room, a whole pile of soft furnishings bundled in his arms.

“Belphie, how did you get in here?” Lucifer was visibly shocked.   
“Cerberus was asleep. I just stepped over him.”   
“All three heads?”   
Belphie nodded,indicating the blankets and pillows. “These are the warmest ones I own.”  
He laid several over her sleeping form, before picking up his cow pillow. Asmo gently propped up M/c’s head, as Belphie slid it in behind her.  
M/c rolled over, her hair splaying over the pillow. “Mmmm. Shuddapp Mammoon.”   
The three brothers couldn’t help it. They all cracked up in giggles. Belphie hid his face in the remaining blankets, Lucifer bit the back of his hand, and Asmo chuckled into his scarf.   
“I suggest we leave her to rest. There’s no point staying here. Asmo, you as well.” Lucifer grabbed hold of Asmo’s collar. He’d gotten a little too close to M/c for Lucifer’s liking.   
Reluctantly, Belphie and Asmo followed their older brother back into the dining room, to find a soaking wet Beelzebub, Lord Diavolo, and Barbatos, pouring tea for them both. 

“I ran as fast as I could to the castle, but ran into these guys. They wouldn’t take no for an answer!” mumbled Beel, practically inhaling the leftover food. Yet again, being completely drenched didn’t seem to bother him, as raindrops fell onto his plate.   
Luke crossly stood up from the chair. Unlike Beel, he wasn’t wet at all. Simeon had already pre-empted this and had placed his hand on Luke’s shoulder, to gently hold him back from Lucifer.   
“What have you evil demons done to M/c? If you’ve hurt her, I swear I’ll…”  
“Calm down Luke, there’s probably a perfectly sensible explanation for everything.” Simeon slightly tightened his hold on him.  
“They’ve poisoned her! I just know it!” Luke’s face began to darken, his little body quivering.  
“Luke. Calm down. You know what happens when you get mad. Calm, and count to ten. Breathe.”

Simeon wasn’t too worried. He smiled gently, if only for Luke’s sake. If M/c did die, they’d see her again. It wasn’t ideal,granted, but they could arrange something with Lucifer’s dad, or even Michael. He’d make damn sure Luke got to see her again. Even if he had to make some sort of deal with Diavolo. No matter what, M/c is worth it. He gently took a breath.  
“What can I do to help, Lucifer?”  
“Likewise, I would also like to assist in any way possible. Perhaps these can assist. M/c needs nutrients, but these will cheer her up.” Diavolo produced a basket, and he pulled out a bunch of beautiful pink roses.  
“Are those Devil roses?” Luke was genuinely interested.  
Diavolo smiled. “They are indeed, but you best not get too close. These are the snapping variety!”  
“Agreed. These are devil roses and they’ll snap at anyone who isn’t the giver or recipient.” Barbatos set down the teapot.   
“Oooh! They're gorgeous! Just like me!” Asmo pulled out his D.D.D and took several pictures for his Devilgram account. The roses seemed to grumble as Asmo began to creep up on them. 

Just at Asmo retreated from the grumpy yet beautiful flowers, Satan and Solomon entered the dining room with several books in their arms.   
“I have to say, that isn’t the solution I was going to suggest but, if it works…”  
“Hmm, I’m surprised you’re so amiable about all this.”  
“I don’t see why I wouldn’t be. Its not the biggest crisis I’ve ever had to face.”  
Satan wasn’t convinced Solomon wasn’t up to something. He respected this human for his magical skill, but that was about it. Solomon was shifty, there was no doubt about it, and his cooking wasn’t exactly up to scratch, but if he could help M/c, he would. Probably.   
“So, we just need to gather together…”  
“Hold up. Did you actually read this? It says it’ll drain our energy to give to M/c.” Solomon had turned over the page of the textbook, looking pensive.   
“So? Aren’t you prepared to do that?” Satan was defiant in his resolve. It would only take a few hours for him to recover. After all, he was the fourth strongest out of his entire family.   
“Absolutely not.”   
Satan could feel his blood pressure rising, and the demon energy spiking. Solomon was definitely provoking him. Embarrassing him in front of his brothers and Lord Diavolo like that. How dare he? Lucky for him then, that Lucifer,the brothers and the angels had somehow begun an entirely different slanging match of their own.   
It was Lord Diavolo, who somehow managed to remain calm, sipping his tea amidst the chaos, who spotted a wet looking Mammon sneaking past the door, his arms bundled up as if he was trying to keep warm.   
“Mammon! How nice to see you! Come in and enjoy some tea.” Diavolo was quite clearly unfazed by the claws, tails and wings precariously launching around the dining room.   
Mammon was reluctant and it showed in his face.   
“Erm, nah, I’m good, thanks. I need to get these to M/c.”   
Sensing Diavolo’s calm nature, everyone had stopped in their tracks to focus on Mammon. Asmo had Levi in a headlock, Lucifer had a fistful of Beel’s wing, Luke had somehow managed to bite Satan in the leg, and, stood in the corner, Solomon had Simeon up against a wall, looking uncharacteristically furious. Belphie too, had stopped swearing and yelling curses at each of them in turn.   
The only two not involved in the chaos, Diavolo and Barbatos, looked positively serene.   
Lucifer was still in his demon form as he released his brother.  
“Mammon. It seems you're using this crisis as an excuse to be up to something. Come here. Now.”  
Naturally, he was reluctance to obey his brother, but thinking about Lucifer’s previous threat, Mammon complied, releasing the contents of his bundled arms. Various sized medicine bottles tumbled onto the dining table.  
Lucifer picked up a bottle and examined the label.  
“Mammon. This is a new low, even for you.” Lucifer sighed, bewildered at the lows his brother would stoop to, just to make money. Well, he was not having it.  
“It ain’t like that, I swear! I got these for M/c!”   
Lucifer shook his head. “ Give me one good reason to believe you.”   
“The guy at the shop said these were good for illness, so I bought them all. I thought they’d make her well again! That’s the only reason, I swear!”   
The whole room had gone silent, watching this confrontation.   
Satan yanked the bottle from Lucifer and checked the label.  
“Mammon, you moron! Did you actually check to see if humans could take these?   
“Umm, no, but I just wanted to do something to help.”   
“These could've killed her! Death cap Mushroom,” He threw the bottle back onto the table in disgust. “Clue’s in the name.”   
Beel’s ears pricked up at the word “mushroom”. Pre-empting it, Satan turned to him.  
“And no, you're not having them. They make minuscule difference to us, unless taken in large quantities, and only then can they be dangerous. Mammon, which quack did you get them from this time?”  
Mammon didn’t answer. He was only trying to help. He truly believed the chemist knew what he was talking about. He bowed his head.   
“I...was only trying to help her.” he sniffed, trying not to get upset.  
Belphie had been watching this entire scene when his mouth moved before his brain.   
“I know what you could do with all those pills, Mammon.”  
“Oh? What d’ya have in mind?”   
“Do us all a favour and take them yourself.”  
“But Satan just said that would make me sick.”   
“Exactly.”   
The whole room reacted to the savage insult Belphie had just thrown.Even Diavolo felt the sting of such a harsh rebuttal, and he was used to conflict. Especially from this rabble. I’m putting an end to this now. Its getting out of hand, He thought, standing up.   
“Pack it in you lot. This is about M/c so put your petty squabbles aside for once!”  
Everyone immediately relented. He was right, of course. But that didn’t stop evil glances being exchanged between everyone present.   
“If anyone has any sensible solutions to this problem, without resorting to drugs, dodgy magic or murder, that would be extremely useful right now.”   
The entire room was completely silent. Until Barbatos piped up, several awkward moments later.   
“Um,My Lord? If I may have a moment alone with M/c? I believe I may have the panacea for her illness.”  
Diavolo looked to Lucifer for permission. He thought it best for all concerned that Lucifer be on board with this.   
Lucifer trusted Barbatos. More than he probably should. After all, he was unlikely to try any funny stuff with M/c, and if he did, both him and Diavolo could deal with it. He chuckled slightly, realising that it probably would be the entire population of the house that would be unhappy if Barbatos did hurt M/c. That mental image of his younger brothers chasing the butler was something he’d enjoy for several hundred years.   
“I see no reason why not. Just don’t be in there forever.” He nodded his approval, whilst silencing his brothers with one glare.   
“Thank you very much, Lucifer. I shall deliver your gift also, My Lord.” Barbatos left the dining area, with Diavolo’s basket under his arm. Naturally he knew the layout of the House of Lamentation. He had been here infinite times before. Plus, all he had to do was follow the smell of Cerberus.   
“Don’t worry everyone. I can guarantee Barbatos will look after her.” Diavolo was, of course, positive. He had to be. Everyone relied on him, and he wouldn’t let this get them down. Internally his emotions were doing a juggling act. He was worried too, but had taken his cues from Lucifer and kept a sensible face on this. He didn’t want anyone knowing he liked M/c. After all, he had a lot of competition. 

Beel sniffed. He was still damp, but now he had obscured everyone else getting to the fire. He looked pale himself, whether that was because he was cold or worried,who knew. His head moved to his hands, and sneezed violently. Belphie knew instantly. Beel had caught a cold. That would explain him downing all that chicken soup,and not as Beel had claimed he was “testing them so that they’d be delicious for M/c”. But of course, Belphie knew that. He’d gathered that after the fifth carton. He didn’t know however, that Beel liked his soup gazpacho.   
Belphie watched as Beel shivered and sneezed again. He’d be sharing all his warmest blankets with both M/c and his big brother then. Not that he minded. 

Barbatos had successfully placated Cerberus and found M/c sitting up, looking slightly bewildered.  
“Ah. M/c. Are you feeling better?”   
“Yeah, I think so. I don’t want to be rude, but what the heck is going on?” It wasn’t as though she wasn’t used to the madness that was the Devildom, but Barbatos being here without Diavolo was odd, to say the least. And she was absolutely sure her hair was up when she went down to breakfast. If she even went down for breakfast. Nothing quite added up.  
The butler smiled gently.   
“I believe you’ll find the contents of this to help you. If you require more, you know how to find me.”  
“Are you using that foretelling ability again? You know Lord Diavolo doesn’t like you using that.”  
M/c opened the basket to find the Devil roses, who were now gently purring, a box of sanitary towels, several bars of home-made chocolate and a strange belt like contraption. Digging deeper, she found a jar of what looked like herbs.

Barbatos indicated the jar. “It’s my own special recipe. Lavender and camomile, complete with fizzing cherry and infused with gynaecologically friendly vitamins.” He wasn’t phased by any of this, even though M/c’s face had turned pink with embarrassment.   
“Oh and this. It goes round your stomach. To help with the pains. Preferably under the clothing. I enchanted it to stay warm overnight.” He indicated the belt.  
“Um… Thank you. I’ll use them. And thank everyone for me, won’t you?” She couldn’t look him in the eyes.   
The butler simply smiled. 

Several hours later, the boys were looking visibly tired. Lucifer had decided that while Diavolo waited to confirm M/c was well, they take the time to sort some student council business. Naturally none of the brothers were happy about this situation. Belphie had dozed off and was gently drooling on the table, Beel’s sneezes jolting him awake every now and again. Levi had snuck in one of his earpieces and was discreetly bopping at the furthest end of the table, hoping Lucifer hadn’t seen it. Asmo had his arms folded grumpily, muttering something about moisturising routines. Satan too had tuned out of the conversation, thinking about plot lines for the novel he had open, back in his room. Oddly enough, the only one remotely interested in the conversation was Mammon. His eyes were focussed on the large punnet of Nectar Berries currently by Diavolo’s right hand. If they were the right species, they were worth a fortune. The golden grape-like fruits gleamed at him, as if daring him to swipe them.  
“Hi! What did I miss?” Nobody clocked M/c plonking down in the only free seat.   
“Hello, M/c, we were just discussing proposed policy changes to…M/c!” Lucifer’s face lit up. He couldn’t remain calm, and neither could the brothers. Somehow, they managed to get into an eight way hug, each brother getting a chance for a cuddle with her.   
Diavolo sipped his tea once again, before discreetly turning to his butler.   
“How did you know what would help her?”   
Barbatos simply smiled at his master.  
“It’s a butler’s greatest secret, My Lord.” 

EXTRA:   
“Hey,M/c. Barbatos never said what was wrong with you. He said it was super secret and wouldn’t tell me!”  
Luke must’ve put on his best puppy dog eyes as M/c crouched in front of him, smiling at the adorable   
little angel. She gently hugged him, reassuring him.  
“Ah, Luke. You really are such a sweetie. You don’t need to worry about what it was. All that matters is that I’m better now and can give you cuddles and bake nice things with you again.”  
She stood up as Luke cheerily scampered off.  
“Simeon, do me a favour. Never let Luke grow up. He’s too innocent for this world.”


End file.
